Pokemon: Revolution
by Pokedrago
Summary: Ash has died thanks to Team Rocket, and now they've begun to make their move. But will Ash's friends let them get away with this? No sir! Every one of them will fight to honor their fallen friend, if this new masked hero doesn't beat them to it. CANCELED. Belongs to Creative Writer 2000 now.
1. The Trajic Start

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in the story. All are of property of Nintendo.

Pokémon: Revolution

Chapter 1: The Tragic Start

While sitting at his desk at Team Rocket headquarters, Giovanni Mortegio was very upset about his most recent plan that took place in the Unova region. What he thought was his last hope for achieving his dream had failed. He had lost all chances to obtain world domination.

Or so he thought...

Several days ago he had ordered all Team Rocket scientist to search for another way to dominate the world and capture all legendary Pokémon.

He was about to give up all hope when one of his leading scientist came rushing in with a file in his hands.

"Mr. Mortegio I think I've found a solution."

"I'm listening" Giovanni said with hope.

"Well, as you should know legendary Pokémon can be a key vitality to achieve our dream of world domination. But, what very few know is that all legendary Pokémon put their fate into one human that is called the 'Chosen One.' And almost no one knows that the 'Chosen One' has the power to summon every legendary Pokémon in existence."

The Team Rocket leader couldn't believe what he had just heard. An evil grin spread across his face.

"However, we will need to find the 'Chosen One' to obtain this power and, unfortunately, not one of our agents knows where or who he is."

"Well then have all agents informed of our latest plan and tell anyone who knows anything about this 'Chosen One' to come forward to me immediately. Also, no one is to have any interaction or engage on any trainers until orders are given."

It wasn't long before news of the new plan reached all of Team Rocket's bases. Then two Rockets and a Meowth just walked into the headquarters. Where things weren't going the way they usually did.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?" James asked a nearby Rocket grunt.

"Our leader has developed a new plan. From what I heard there's this 'Chosen One' that needs to be found for our plan to be put into action. And anyone who has information on the 'Chosen One' is to report to the boss ASAP."

Hearing that, they rushed quickly to the break room and sat down at a table.

"So now the boss wants the 'Chosen One' and all three of us know who that is." Jessie said.

"The twerp." All three said.

"Our luck may have just changed for us this time." James said.

"Yeah, and once we tell the boss who the chosen is our days of rejection from the boss our over." Meowth said excitedly.

Giovanni was staring out the window when a buzzer sounded telling him someone was at the door.

"Come in."

When the door opened the three members he least wanted to see appeared.

"What is it now? I'm done listening to your excuses and apologies about what happened in Unova! I am in the middle of something important an…."

"We know," Jessie interrupted, "we have reason to believe who the 'Chosen One' actually is."

While walking down the path on route 3 Ash and his best friend Pikachu were on their way to Cerulean City to see their old friend Misty who had told Ash there was something that she needed to tell him in person.

"Aw man! I can't wait till we get there!"

"Pika!"

"Well we still have to go through Mt. Moon though." Ash said tiredly.

"Pikachu." Said the little electric type with a sigh.

"Hey, I'll bet if we run we'll make it through there in no time."

"Pika!"

"Come on buddy I'll race ya." And Ash took off running.

_I just hope Misty will tell me the same thing I've been wanting to tell her._ Ash thought to himself.

Ash was now 12 years old and a Pokémon Master. His most recent new Pokémon he caught was an Abra and a Rotom. He had brought those two Pokémon to try and control them a little more seeing as one sleeps all day and the other is a jokester."

He was almost to the cave's entrance when suddenly…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

BHAM!

"If I had a dollar for every time I fell in a hole I'd been the world's richest Pokémon Master!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu?"

"Where'd this hole come from anyway?"

"Pikachu!"

"Huh"

Ash looked up and to much of his surprise, Team Rocket had Pikachu in a glass case.

"It came from us twerp." Meowth said.

"What are you losers doing here? I thought I finished you back in Unova." Ash demanded.

"Sorry twerp, but we don't give up so easily. But don't worry; we got better plans for you than just leaving you in a hole." Jessie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash reached for Rotom's Poké ball.

"Hold it twerp! You so much as touch another Poké ball and Pikachu gets it." James told him

And with that Meowth press a button on the case and what looked like blue electric shocks filled the case and Pikachu screamed.

"PIKAHHHHHHH!"

"Stop It! Alright, I surrender."

Meowth then released the button and said "Okay twerp, first come on out of there."

The three Rockets let down a rope ladder and Ash unwillingly came up confused.

When he was out he saw that he was surrounded by dozens of Rocket grunts. Then suddenly he was captured by a giant metal ring. Ash knew what it was; it was the same capture ring that they used back in Johto when they tried to capture Mewtwo.

Then Ash saw the one man he hated more than ever, the Team Rocket leader.

"Take him and the rodent to our newest base." Giovanni ordered, "I've got big plans for you, boy."

They then put a bag over his head and knocked him out. Ash then woke up realizing he was on a restraint bed under something that looked like a laser scanner.

"So you're finally awake?"

Ash looked to his side and saw Giovanni.

"Where am I? And where are my Pikachu and other Pokémon?" Ash demanded to know.

"Your Pikachu is undergoing test to see if it is worth keeping as my three agents that you know so well have told me. Your other Pokémon are over here in their Poké balls, and you are in our latest base that was made especially for you."

"Why me? First it was all about capturing my Pikachu then you decide to come after me? What is so important about me that you could want?"

"Tell me, you have seen every legendary Pokémon in existence, have you not?"

Ash nodded.

"Do you know why? It is because you are the 'Chosen One.'"

"So what? Anybody could see all the Legendaries if they traveled enough."

"No they couldn't. Because there is only one Pokémon that has not been seen by anyone other than you. Ho-oh."

"How do you know I've seen it?" Ash asked.

"My three agents told me they once overheard you talking about it. Legend has it that only the 'Chosen One' will see Ho-oh. But not only that, the 'Chosen One' also has the power to summon all of the Legendary Pokémon around the world, and that is why this base was built, to extract that power from you using this scanner. And once we have it we won't have any use for you anymore."

Ash couldn't believe it. They were going to kill him.

"Why get rid of me? You'll have all you need so why kill me?" Ash asked.

"Two reasons: One, because you're a Pokémon Master; two, because we won't fully extract that power from you, you'll still have it. So we can't take any chances. Oh, and by the way, we already have units stationed in Hoenn and Sinnoh, and some of our men never left Unova. So we'll be able to take them all at once."

After that a grunt walked in.

"Sir, our tests on the Pikachu has been completed. It seems this Pokémon has a higher power level than the three chasing it have told us."

"Excellent. Have it transferred to headquarters."

"Yes sir."

The grunt left and Giovanni once again turned to Ash.

"Let's get started, and believe me you have never experienced the pain you are about to."

Giovanni left and Ash heard the scanner power on. Then the next he knew the scanner shot and him and unbearable pain shot through Ash's body.

In the monitoring room Giovanni and his top scientists watched and waited for something to show that the scan was complete. Then a buzzer sounded and a blue light started flashing.

"Scan complete, beginning extraction….25%...50%...75%...Extraction complete, Beginning download…..download is complete. Sir we are ready to leave."

In the operating room Ash started heavy panting for breath. Then Giovanni entered.

"We are finished with you, and your death shall be quick and painless. I'm going to blow this place to bits with you inside."

Giovanni left and then entered his helicopter.

"Start the self destruct sequence." Giovanni told his leading scientist.

"Yes sir." The scientist opened his laptop and started the sequence. "Self destruct in 60 seconds."

Giovanni looked out his helicopter and watched the building.

"Odd, the timer froze." The scientist said.

"What!" Giovanni said.

"Right at 10 seconds sir...Oh wait it's started again. In 5...4...3...2...1..."

BOOM!

Giovanni looked out his helicopter and saw fire and smoke where the base used to be.

Giovanni chuckled, "With him out of the way nothing can stop us from our goal now. Hehehehehe."

To Be Continued…..


	2. Ash's Death Revealed

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in the story. All are of property of Nintendo.

Pokémon: Revolution

Chapter 2: Ash's Death Revealed

One week later in Cerulean City...

"Where is he?" Misty wondered, "It's been two weeks since he left Pallet Town. He should have been here days ago!"

Misty then heard the phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Misty," It was Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, "please tell me Ash is there. He was supposed to call me when he got there."

"I'm sorry, but Ash hasn't arrived for some reason." Misty told her.

"I'm starting to get a little worried about him," Delia said, "I know he's a Pokémon Master and all, but he should have been there and called me by now. I hope he's alright."

"I don't know. I'll call Brock and see if he's been there." Misty replied.

"Oh, thank you Misty, that takes a load off my shoulders." Delia said.

"No problem. Bye." Misty hung up and dialed the number for the Pewter City gym.

After a few rings a familiar voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Hello Brock." Misty said.

"Hey Misty, I assume that Ash has arrived there or has he left already?" Brock asked.

"Neither. Ash never showed up when he should have and he still hasn't shown up." Misty replied, "Has he been by there yet?

"Yeah, he left here a week ago. I would've hoped he be there by now." Brock said. "Ah, I'm sure he's fine. He probably got lost somewhere in Mt. Moon."

"I don't think Ash is the type person who gets lost easily anymore. I mean even if he was he still has his new Pokégear his mom got him before he became a Pokémon Master. Anyways he's not answering his Pokégear. At first I thought he was out of range for it to work, but now I'm not even sure if he's alright. I think we should go look for him just to be sure he's fine." Misty said.

"Misty, are you that desperate to tell him whatever it is you want to tell him?" Brock asked.

Misty was surprised at what she heard. "How do you know that I have something to tell him?"

"When he came by I was surprised. He told me that you had something to tell him and that it had to be in person." Brock told her. "You need to be patient, Misty. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

"Well my patience has run out." Misty said. "Meet at the place where we part ways after Ash got through with Johto. That isn't a request Brock. If I beat you there you won't like what comes next."

Brock knew it wasn't smart to make Misty upset. "(Sigh) Okay, I'll leave as soon as I'm ready. Bye Misty."

"Bye Brock." Then she hung up the phone, and started getting her things together. She went to see her oldest sister when she was done. "Daisy I'm going to be gone for a little while so can I get you to watch the gym for me."

"Like, where are you going, Misty?" Daisy asked

"Just to go and find someone." Misty replied.

"Find who?"

"Ash. I called him and ask him to come and visit for a while but that was two weeks ago. He should have gotten here by now. If he comes in before I'm back call me on my Pokégear."

"Well don't go without any Pokémon, okay."

"I know."

Misty went over to the cart and got Gyarados', Starmie's, Corsola's, and Politoed's Pokéball. She was about to walk out until...

"Azurill!"

"Not this time, Azurill. This time you're staying here." Misty told her Pokémon.

"Azurill." It said sadly.

"Don't act like that. You stayed behind before. I'll be back in a few days okay and I'm bringing someone you can play with."

"Azurill!" The Pokémon said happily knowing she meant Ash's Pikachu.

Misty went through the door and headed down the road.

It wasn't until the next day she met Brock waiting for her at the place where she left Ash for the first time.

"So where does our search begin?" Brock asked.

"We'll start on Route 3's starting point from Pewter City. Then we'll work our way up to Cerulean City. If he is lost he'll be somewhere in those areas." Misty told her companion.

While on their way to Pewter City, Brock couldn't help but notice that there was a worried look on Misty's face and he began to wonder if it had anything to do with what she wanted to tell Ash. "Misty, what exactly did you want to tell Ash?" Brock asked.

"It's not important right now. What is important is that we find him." Misty said.

"Misty, you know you can tell me of all people. I won't tell others if you don't want me to and I definitely won't tell Ash if you want to be the one to tell him whatever it is you want to tell him." Brock said.

Misty knew he was telling the truth. Even though she hadn't trusted him with any secrets about her feelings for Ash, she had trusted him with many other secrets about her life.

There was a little bit of silence before one of them spoke.

"Misty, you know that..."

"Oh, alright. I've uh... kind of had a crush on Ash for I don't even know how long. I've finally found enough courage to tell him to meet me so I could tell him, but now I don't even know if I'll still have that courage to tell him when we find him." Misty told him.

She expected Brock to tease her but he just said, "Well I hope he feels the same for you as you do for him. I'm positive you two would make a great couple."

She smiled at him.

They decided to set up camp for the night. Brock went straight to sleep after they had eaten. Misty, however, couldn't sleep at all. She was too worried about Ash that she was awake all night. Luckily for her Brock made some hot chocolate when she got up. She felt wide awake after a few sips of it. They arrived at the Pewter City entrance from Route 3 later that morning.

"Alright, according to my Pokégear the only way to get to Cerulean City from here is to go through Mt. Moon, it's too dangerous to go around it." Misty said.

"Luckily, Route 3 isn't very long. If we can find any trace of him before we reach Mt. Moon we might find him quickly." Brock replied.

They walked on the path and called his name constantly, but they got the same response every time: nothing. They searched for several hours and were about 75 yards from the cave entrance when Misty spotted something in the middle of the road. She ran up to see what it was.

"Uh Brock, do you remember there being a hole in the middle of the road?" Misty asked him as he walked up to her.

"I don't think so?" Brock answered. Then he noticed a rope ladder near where they were standing. "What's a ladder doing here?" He walked over to it and looked down into the hole. That's when he saw what looked like a Pokégear. Brock had an idea who it might belong to and he hoped he was wrong, but there was only one way to know for sure. He started down the ladder.

"What are you doing, Brock?" Misty asked

"Finding out if my hunch is correct. I just hope it isn't." Brock answered.

As he neared the bottom of the hole he jumped off and heard something like wood cracking under his feet. He looked down and dusted away some of the dirt and found branches.

"Misty I think this hole was set as a trap." Brock said.

"How do you know that?" Misty asked.

"There are branches down here." Brock showed her one of them.

"How does that tell you this hole was a trap?" Misty asked him.

"It's simple. First, after you've dug the hole you would place a net just below the surface of the hole. The next to do is to put branches on top of the net. After that you would put partially dried mud on the branches, and then cover it with dirt matching the color of the dirt of the road." Brock explained to her.

"Well I can see the branches and dirt…"

"There's dried mud on these branches, which leaves…"

Brock began digging and found what he was looking for.

"The net!" They said at the same time.

"But how does this help us find Ash?" Misty asked.

Remembering what he came down for, Brock walked over and picked up the Pokégear and showed it to Misty.

"You don't think that belongs to…" Misty couldn't find the strength to finish her sentence.

"I don't know, but I do think were about to find out."

Brock came back up the ladder and told Misty to call Ash's Pokégear number. She took out hers and prayed that it didn't belong to Ash. She selected Ash's name from her contact list and waited. Then the Pokégear Brock had picked up began to ring and the screen on it read "Misty."

"It is Ash's." Brock said.

Misty's heart sank.

Then they heard something like an engine from a car.

"Odd, there are no highways around here." Brock said. "Come on."

They started running in the direction of the sound through the forest on the side of the path. They came to something that surprised them both.

"It's a Team Rocket convoy." Brock said as they hid in the bushes.

"What's going on, I thought that Ash finished them back in Unova?" Misty said.

"Well he did say that some of Team Rocket had escaped." Brock told her

"I know, but they haven't been seen in over a year. Why are they becoming active all of a sudden?" Misty asked.

Then they saw something that shocked them.

"It's Pikachu!" Brock said

The little Pokémon was in a cage with laser beam bars. Two Rocket grunts that were walking beside it started talking.

"So, do you think the boss's new plan will work?" The first grunt said.

"Why wouldn't we, we've got the power to summon all the legendary Pokémon thanks to the new machine the boss is having built." The other grunt replied.

"So how do we know this new machine will actually work?"

"From what I heard, the Pokémon Master himself had been the one with the power to summon legendary Pokémon hidden within him. So we managed to extract it from him."

"How did a kid get this power?"

"Well, I guess it's because he's the so-called 'Chosen One.'"

"Do you think he'll still have the power to do that?"

"It won't matter, because the boss had the kid blown to pieces along with any evidence of our plans."

Misty felt her heart stop. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Ash had been killed. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She wanted revenge. She reached for Gyarados' Pokéball.

Brock, knowing that what she heard had destroyed her, looked towards her and saw what she was about to do. He grabbed her arm before she could release her Pokémon.

"Misty, don't try to start a fight you can't win. There are too many of them."

"I don't care! I want them to pay for what they've done!" Misty said fiercely.

"Misty, if what we just heard is true then they will do the same thing to you. Do you think Ash would want that?" Brock told her sternly. "You'll get your chance to avenge him, but not today."

Misty put the Pokéball up. Then they ran back to where the hole was. When they got there, Misty fell to her knees and began to let tears fall from her eyes.

Brock, knowing this was tearing her up, tried to comfort her.

"Misty, I may not know what it feels like to lose someone you love, but we have to keep moving. If what they said is true about being able to summon all legendary Pokémon, then war will break out between good and evil. So we need to prepare. But first we need to let everyone know about Ash."

To Be Continued…


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Due to the reviews I have gotten from this story, I have decided to cancel this fanfic and rewrite a new one with hopefully more detail in it and some other ideas that have been suggested.

I apologize to the people who have added this story to their alerts and favorites, but I'm 100% sure this needs to be done.

Again with my dearest apologies,

Pokedrago


End file.
